Improvement in the impact resistance of a resin material manifests very significant industrial utilities such as enlargement of the application of the material, realization of thickness reduction and size expansion of a molded article, and the like. Therefore, there have been various methods investigated for improving the impact resistance of a resin material.
In these investigations, ABS resins, high impact polystyrene resins, modified PPE resins and MBS resin reinforced polyvinyl chloride resins and the like have been already industrially used as a material having enhanced impact resistance by combining a rubber-like polymer with a hard resin.
Particularly, as a resin material which gets excellent weather resistance by using a saturated rubber component such as alkyl (meth)acrylate rubber and the like in a rubber-like polymer, an ASA resin which is a whether resistant ABS resin, for example, has been suggested and utilized in automobile exterior parts and outdoor electric appliances such as automatic vending machines and housing parts of wave intermediate bases and the like.
In such fields having such strict requirements for material specifications increasing year-by-year, JP-B Nos. 6-45663 and 3-66329 suggest thermoplastic resins comprising a rubber-like polymer made of a composite of a diene-based rubber and a (meth)acrylate-based rubber, and JP-A No. 08-041149 suggests a thermoplastic resin composition comprising a rubber-like polymer made of a composite of a specific polyorganosiloxane and a (meth)acrylate-based rubber, and these have features such as excellent impact resistance and weather resistance, and excellent surface appearance.
However, there is a increasing demand for materials having remarkably reduced gloss, namely so-called delustering materials, mainly in the fields of automatic interior parts such as a dash board and the like and resinified residence building materials and the like.
As delustering methods until now, JP No. 2733623 and JP-A No. 7-102139 suggest methods of compounding dynamically cross-linked acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber (NBR). JP-A Nos. 02-503322, 02-214712, 11-508960, 09-194656 and 2000-198905 suggest thermoplastic resins having a delustering property containing a rubber-like polymer having large dispersed particle size in a thermoplastic resin composition.
In JP-A Nos. 7-166021 and 7-173360, thermoplastic resin compositions having a delustering property containing a graft polymer having a hydroxyl group are suggested.
Further, JP No. 2958232 suggests a thermoplastic resin composition containing a hydroxyl group-containing cross-linked acrylic polymer.
However, thermoplastic resins obtained by these prior technologies cannot satisfy recent strict requirements for material specifications.
The methods suggested by JP No. 2733623 and JP-A No. 7-102139 have problems of poor weather resistance and heat stability of the resulting thermoplastic resin compositions.
The thermoplastic resin composition obtained in JP-A No. 02-214712 has poor balance between surface gloss and impact resistance though flowability thereof is excellence, and both abilities cannot be satisfied simultaneously.
The thermoplastic resin composition obtained in JP-A No. 11-508960 is deficient in impact resistance and flowability though weather resistance and delustering property thereof are excellent.
The thermoplastic resin composition obtained in JP-A No. 09-194656 is deficient in impact resistance typified by the Izod impact strength with notch though weather resistance and delustering property thereof are excellent.
The thermoplastic resin composition obtained in JP-A No. 2000-198905 has poor balance of delustering property, impact resistance and surface hardness, and cannot satisfy all of the objects of the present invention simultaneously.
The surface gloss of the thermoplastic resins obtained by the methods suggested in JP-A Nos. 7-166021 and 7-173360 has a level insufficient for a delustering property recently required, and a phenomenon of increase in gloss value is observed in molding in wider temperature conditions, particularly at high temperatures.
Further, in JP No. 2958232, there is no reference to means satisfying all of the objects of the present invention, in examples thereof.